Don't!
by sprkswillfly4always
Summary: Alicia realizes she loves Will. What will she do to get him back? (Rated T for later chapters) WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

As much as Alicia hated to admit it, and she really hated to, she missed Will. She saw him practically every day, but she still missed him. She missed talking to him, kissing him, she just missed being near him. She now knew what it was. She was in love with Will Gardner.

* * *

Alicia had always hated her emotions. They were messy, they'd always gotten in the way. Now they were telling her she needed Will. She didn't want him, she _needed_ him. She didn't like that. She decided she had to see him. She didn't care what the reason was, she just knew she needed to see him.

* * *

She knocked on the door frame and he motioned her in as he was talking on the phone. "Uh huh. Okay. Thanks. I'll get back to you on that. Alright, bye." He said, hanging up. He looked at her, expectantly. "What's up?" He asked her, and she realized she had nothing to say. "Uh, do we have any new clients you need any help with?" Asked Alicia, mentally kicking herself for such a lame response. "Not yet, no. I'll come get you if we have any." "Okay." Said Alicia, looking for any excuse to stay there next to him. She longed for the closeness they once had. He had said 'I love you' to her once, did he still feel the same way? She just had to know. "Would you like to have drinks with me after work?" she asked, not wanting to sound too desperate. "Is that really a good idea?" Will asked, not sure he would be able to control himself. "It's just one drink, Will." "Okay…" Said Will warily. "Okay, meet you at the bar we used to drink at at eight, okay?" Said Alicia, practically jumping for joy. "Alright…" said will, unsure of her motives. Alicia didn't know what would happen, but she knew she couldn't wait.


	2. I Told You So

**~I Know, I know the song idea is lame. I just heard it and it just... fit, so I used it.~**

Alicia arrived at the bar early and took a seat, expectantly waiting for will to show up. She still had no idea what she'd say, but she knew she had to try.

* * *

She saw Will walk in, and a smile spread across her face. She loved the sight of him. He was still wearing a suit, but she'd changed into the tight black dress that showed off a little bit of her cleavage the way he'd always liked. "Hello, Will." She said, rising to greet him. He kissed her on the cheek, and she felt it flush. She _really_ hoped it wasn't visible.

"Hi Alicia." He said, saying her name in the way that had always killed her.

"What'll you have to drink? I'm buying." She said, her voice slightly raspy with emotion.

"The usual." He said, knowing that she knew him well enough that she could order for him.

"Right." Said Alicia, signaling the waitress and placing his order.

"So, why did you ask me here?" said Will, knowing full well she wouldn't have asked if there wasn't some reason.

"What, I can't ask a _friend_ out for drinks?" Asked Alicia, thinking 'Because I missed you' but not having the guts to say it out loud. Not yet.

* * *

Two drinks later, Alicia still couldn't bring herself to say what she came to say. Would he reject her? Tell her she missed her chance? That he'd moved on with someone else? She knew she would die if that happened, she couldn't bear it. But an old familiar song came through the jukebox, and she decided to just go for it. "Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you? And suppose I said 'I want to come back to you?' And suppose I cried and said 'I think I've finally learned my lesson, And I'm tired of spending all my time alone?' If I told you that I'd realized you're all I've ever wanted, and it's killing me to be so far away? Would you tell me that you loved me too, and would we cry together, or would you simply laugh at me and say 'I told you so. I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go. Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again.'" After speaking those words out loud (She was way to scared to sing them) Alicia just, sits frozen for five seconds. Alicia can't handle it. She can't handle being that vulnerable, so she runs out before he can even respond.

**What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out!**


	3. Ever Since Georgetown

She runs to her car and she drives away with a few tears in her eyes. Why did she do that? Why did she run away? Why is she always so afraid of her emotions? She was always scared, and she hated that. She hated the sick feeling in her stomach, she hated being afraid that someone might reject her, or worse, hurt her. She knew exactly where she needed to be, and she turned her car in the direction of Peter's house.

* * *

Will was still at the bar, sitting there, dumbfounded. Did she just say she wanted him back? Did she just say she needed him? Wait, did she just say she _loved_ him? He had to know for sure. He quickly got up, paid the tab, and ran to his car and raced to Alicia's house. He had to see her. Now.

* * *

Alicia knocked on Peter's door and practically barged in. "Alicia, what are you doing here? Is everything okay with the kids?" She didn't answer his question.

"You broke me. I was fine, but then you broke me. I can't love anyone else now. And it's not for lack of trying. Believe me, I've tried." He just looks at her incredulously. She's never said anything like this to him

"I was fine, but then you broke me. When you cheated on me, multiple times I might add, it devastated me. It tore down any trust I had not only with you, but with anyone else as well. I can't love, because I fear that everyone will do what you did. I can't trust, because I couldn't trust you. How could you do that! Tear our lives apart! I was fine, I thought we were fine. But maybe we weren't. Maybe I was the problem. Maybe I did something. I don't know. What I do know is that's all your fault. You tried to play both sides, the single guy and the married guy. Well, you can't have both, and you made your choice. You made your bed and you're lying in it. Except it's my bed too, because I may never be able to fully love again. You've wrecked me for love and for that I'll never forgive you. You've hurt me way too much." Said Alicia, starting to walk out the door.

"Don't ask me to do or say anything political anymore. I'll be civil around the kids, but that's it. After you're elected, if you can even _get_ elected, I will be in your office the very next day with divorce papers to sign." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Alicia left Peter's house, which should've been hers but that was a discussion for another day, and she drove home. All she wanted was a warm bath and to go straight to bed. Well, maybe another glass of wine first, but then straight to bed. She was tired.

* * *

She walked in, and her daughter was standing near the door. "Mom? You have a visitor…" Grace said with a confused look on her face.

"Who is it, honey?" Said Alicia, exhausted.

It's your boss, Will." Alicia's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide when she heard that.

"Oh, really? Did he say what he wanted?" She said, trying to sound normal.

"No. he just said he'd wait for you." That was will, always waiting for her. She tried not to look too nervous as she entered her living room. He rose when he saw her, and she could've fainted at the very sight of him.

"Hello, Will." Said Alicia apprehensively.

"Hello Alicia. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

?" "Yes, let's go upstairs." She said, knowing he knew the way and that she may not be able to control herself. He followed her upstairs and they entered her room and closed and locked the door.

"About what you said…" Will started, and Alicia couldn't breathe. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Every word." She said, truly meaning it.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She said, finally ready to lay all of her cards on the table.

"I love you too. I always have. Ever since Georgetown."

"You have?' she asked, incredulously.

"Yes, but you chose-"

"Don't even say his name. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to divorce him as soon as this election is over."

Really?" Now it was Will's turn to be incredulous.

"The day after the election I'm going to his office with divorce papers."

"Really? I know this great divorce lawyer…"


End file.
